


Feliciano y el rey de corazones de worldwidecupcake

by FluffyIcePanda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyIcePanda/pseuds/FluffyIcePanda
Summary: Escogido por los dioses como la reina de corazones desde su nacimiento, seguiremos la historia de Feliciano mientras crece en la vida de la realeza, aprende a gobernar, ir a través de viejas tradiciones y la relación con su prometido, el rey de corazones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feliciano and the King of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161563) by [worldwidecupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidecupcake/pseuds/worldwidecupcake). 



> Nota original del autor:  
> Me gusta mucho los AU cardverse, y me apena no ver muchas historias de este tipo que sean Gerita, lo cual es entendible ya que Himaruya puso a Kiku como la reina. Pero he decidido cambiar eso para la historia, seré muy lenta en el avance de esta mientras termino Amor Aeternus, solo quería dejar este capítulo listo para dar comienzo a esta trama. Espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Notas adicionales:  
> Hola, me tome la libertad de traducir este fic del inglés al español. Como dice el titulo el autor de este fic es worldwidecupcake, yo solo he traducido tan maravilloso trabajo. Si por allí encuentran algunos errores por favor avísenme para poder mejorar la traducción. También hay algunas cosillas que me dieron tremendo dolor de cabeza. Es un fic Gerita mayoritariamente (aunque también hay mención de otras parejas) ubicado en un universo cardverse. Sin más, espero disfruten la a historia tanto como yo.

**CAPITULO 1**

 

Existen cuatro reinos en este mundo. Están Tréboles, Diamantes, Espadas y aquellos en los que vamos a enfocarnos, Corazones. El reino de corazones era orgulloso de si como cualquier otro reino, con abundancia en cultura, historia y tradición. Eran ampliamente conocidos por su dedicación a las artes, evidenciado en cualquier parte, desde sus paisajes hasta su arquitectura. También eran conocidos por su severidad y en el honor que encontraban en mantener una imagen orgullosa y respetuosa ante otros reinos.

Los reyes y reinas eran educados para mostrar estas cualidades, una pareja de poder y alcurnia que continuaría manteniendo al reino con esa prosperidad que nunca había dejado de tener. Los ciudadanos del reino los admiraban, pues era su unión la que llenaba de vida y riquezas a la tierra, y como tal eran tratados como dioses a los que debían de adorar, dándoles grandes cantidades de dinero para que pudieran mantener su lujoso estilo de vida, uno que los complaciera y a la vez motivase para seguir haciendo lo mejor para su reino. El Jack estaba a cargo de cerciorarse que tanto el rey como la reina fueran leales a su pueblo, que sus trabajos, así como sus deseos fuesen cumplidos como deseasen. Ellos trataban de mantener a los monarcas unidos, con una relación armoniosa, así como su entorno. El Jack era tan importante y poderoso como un rey o una reina y, por lo tanto, tan respetado como uno.

Por años, la provincia italiana era la encargada de ver nacer, criar y entregar en su momento un Jack al reino, para servir al rey y a la reina en la ciudad capital en la provincia alemana. En el pasado, por los días donde el reino aún era nuevo y, como muchos creen, atravesaba su época más próspera, la provincia italiana era la encargada de traer el mundo a los reyes, muchos de los cuales fueron los más poderosos e ilustres. Pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando, la provincia alemana tomo esa posición, y por siglos ha continuado siendo quien dé a los reyes. La reina podía ser de cualquiera de las tres provincias principales, pero en un pasado solían nacer principalmente de la provincia japonesa. Eso también cambio hace un par de años, y muchas de las reinas han sido también de la provincia alemana, el Jack podía ser tanto japonés como italiano.

 

Pero este año, todo cambió

 

Por primera vez en siglos, una reina había nacido en Italia. El reino e incluso personas fuera de este celebraban tal acontecimiento; ya que un rey o reina italiano usualmente significaba una época de cambios o la oportunidad de obtener nuevas riquezas o grandes ideas para los años venideros. Augusto, el orgulloso abuelo del bebe, decidió dar un gran baile para celebrar el nacimiento de su nieto.

La familia Vargas era una de las grandes familias nobles en Italia, se rumoreaba que provenían del linaje del gran Rómulo, uno de los mayores reyes de Corazones. Por lo tanto, tenían un hogar lo suficientemente amplio para albergar a todas las personas que fuesen a la celebración.  
Asistió gente de todas las provincias, incluso de otros reinos. Llenaron los terrenos con coloridas banderas y todo tipo de regalos: carruajes, caballos, dragones, fénix y otras formas de animales que asombraron a todo niño presente. La música estaba en el aire, canciones de suerte, de bendiciones y alegría para él bebe. Incluso con lo espacioso que era el terreno de los Vargas, no había suficiente espacio para todas las personas, quienes se hallaban amontonadas fuera, esperando su turno para poder ver a la próxima reina.  
Augusto, su hija, Renata, y su esposo se aseguraron de atender a todos los que asistieron, incluyendo aquellos que esperaban fuera, con la mejor comida de la provincia, esperando que cada uno pudiera entrenarse entre conversaciones y la excitante atmósfera del ambiente por la nueva vida que se encontraba presente.  
La casa estaba preparada para la ocasión, la mayoría de los muebles y la decoración había sido trasladada para tener más espacio y todo había sido decorado con flores rojas características del reino, como un símbolo y señal de bienvenida al recién nacido. Eran en su mayoría los miembros de la nobleza y amistades cercanas a la familia Vargas los que se encontraban dentro de la casa, cada uno admirando la belleza del bebe, de tan solo cuatro meses de edad, quien recibía a todo quien fuera a verlo con risas.

  
“oh, pero si eres el niño más lindo que he visto”. Canturreo Elizabetha, la joven princesa de Tréboles, quien disfrutaba el tiempo con la futura reina de corazones, jugando con todos los juguetes que su familia le había comprado, así como con aquellos que eran regalos.

“¿Podría cargarlo, Signora Vargas?” le preguntó a Renata, quien estaba conversando con la madre de Elizabetha.

  
Se disculpó amablemente y fue en dirección a la ricamente decorada cuna, cargando al bebe de forma dulce y amorosa, ambos compartiendo sonrisas similares.

  
“por supuesto que puedes, cariño” dijo mientras le pasaba el bebe a la niña, quien nerviosamente empezaba a sujetarlo, asegurándose de sostenerlo de manera correcta, como la madre del niño había hecho.

  
“ten cuidado con su cabeza, ahora sostenlo firmemente por el cuerpo” le guió, hasta que Elizabetha estaba segura de estar sujetándolo bien, meciendo al bebe mientras ambos compartían la misma risa que habían tenido mientras jugaban.

  
“oh Renata, es una ternura” Expreso la madre de Elizabetha

  
“sí que lo es. El será la reina más hermosa que este reino haya tenido” Augusto anuncio alto para que todo el mundo pudiera escucharlo, habiendo llegado desde fuera, sosteniendo al hijo mayor de Renata y el hermano mayor del bebe, Lovino.

  
“¡oh papa! “Renata pareció sermonearlo, pero dentro de sí misma esperaba que su padre tuviera razón. De pronto noto las lágrimas en los ojos de Lovino, además del raspón en la rodilla del niño.

  
“Lovino, tesoro, ¿qué sucedió?” confiando que Elizabetha sostendría bien al bebe, se acercó al lado de su padre, buscando cargar a su hijo de dos años, meciéndolo y aliviándolo de cualquier daño por el cual haya pasado. El pequeño se limpió las lágrimas y se acomodó en el pecho de su madre, envolviéndola con sus brazos. A Renata no le incomodo esta acción, abrazándolo de la misma forma, acariciando su espalda esperando que esa acción lo calmara.

  
“vio uno de los grifos que los reyes de diamantes trajeron, lo persiguió por todo el lugar y no lo dejo tranquilo hasta que el animal chilló por haberle agarrado su cola. Fue entonces cuando cayó al piso y empezó a llamarme” contó Augusto conteniendo la risa.

  
Renata no pudo evitar sonreír también, con su brazo aun sosteniendo firme y dulcemente a su hijo mientras se quedaba dormido. Su otro hijo, viendo las lágrimas y la tristeza en el rostro de su hermano mayor, empezó a llorar fuertemente sin importar los esfuerzos que hacia Elizabetha por calmarlo.

  
“Renata!” llamo a la madre

  
Ella, quien había aprendido en los pasados meses a lidiar con el peso de sus dos hijos, se apresuró a tomarlo de los brazos de la niña, meciéndolo inmediatamente mientras el bebe dejaba de llorar, viendo la sonrisa amorosa y protectora que Lovino le dedicaba. El bebe empezó a reír, moviendo sus piernas y levantando sus manos, como pidiéndole a su hermano que jugase con él.

  
“mis adorados niños” murmuro su abuelo, acercándose para acariciar el cabello de Lovino y la mejilla del bebe. “Lovino y Feliciano”

Era una escena tan hermosa que muchos de los presentes observaron, sacándole una sonrisa incluso al rostro más serio. Tan solo el fuerte sonido de las puertas hizo que todos salieran de si hipnotismo. Vicenzo, el padre del niño, entró en la habitación con sus ojos violetas llenos de pánico que puso a todos en la habitación nerviosos.

  
“el rey! “exclamo. “el rey Aldrich está viniendo” y la habitación entera se volvió un loquerio. Incluso Augusto y Renata empezaron rápidamente a ordenar cualquier cosa que se halla desordenado o movido de su lugar mientras celebraban. Feliciano fue puesto de nuevo en su cuna, observando como las personas empezaban a correr por toda la habitación, erguidas con su mejor postura, arreglando sus trajes y vestidos, volviéndose tan tiesos como si de estatuas se tratasen. Incluso los Vargas, quienes se encontraban al lado de la cuna pasaron por la misma transformación. Solo Feliciano permaneció como siempre, moviéndose de un lado a otro esperando que su abuelo o su madre lo volviesen a cargar.

Un largo carruaje, tirado todo el camino por cuatro majestuosos caballos, llego a las puertas de la casa, Deteniéndose en el espacio disponible entre los demás carruajes que se encontraban, dejándoles el camino libre a la casa de los Vargas. Hubo silencio, pero también muchos murmullos de personas que sabían que el carruaje traía ni más ni menos que la familia real de corazones. Las puertas del carruaje se abrieron y de ellas salió el rey, con un lujoso traje rojo y dorado, alto, firme y poderoso, pero con movimientos tan gráciles y admirables que muchos se inclinaron ante su presencia. Detrás de él vino la gran y honorable reina, con un lujoso atuendo que combinaba con su esposo, luego de ellos salieron su hija y su esposo con sus dos pequeños hijos.  
Todo el mundo sabía que el hijo menor de la princesa Monika, el príncipe Ludwig, había nacido con la marca, y que después de Aldrich sería el próximo rey y probablemente el futuro esposo de la pequeña reina. Por supuesto que lo habían traído también para ver, Aldrich, sosteniendo al pequeño de un año en un brazo avanzo hacia la casa, saludando a todo aquello que se reverenciaba ante el mientras pasaba. Dos sirvientes le abrieron las puertas principales, y Aldrich, habiendo estado allí antes, guió a su familia por los conocidos pasillos. La cantidad de personas que llenaban el salón se sobresaltaron, reverenciándose y dándoles espacio para avanzar hasta que llegaron al salón principal. Una vez dentro, todo el mundo presente se inclinó ante ellos inmediatamente, sincronizados perfectamente, lo cual lo volvió incluso un bello espectáculo.

  
“su majestad” Incluso Augusto se había reverenciado y se refería a él por su título.

  
“vaya, sí que es una sorpresa” se burló Aldrich

  
Augusto no era alguien que solía referirse a él de esa manera. En otra ocasión, lo hubiera abrazado, dado unas palmadas en la espalda e incluso dado un beso en la mejilla. Pero esta vez, lo recibió con el respeto correspondiente para un rey, ni siquiera acercándose, sino solo extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo en su hogar y presentando a su familia, sobre todo a el nuevo miembro, quien era la razón por la cual la familia real habían viajado y estuvieran visitándolos; así como la gran celebración en el ambiente.

Cada uno se dio el tiempo de saludar a todos los presentes uno por uno, hasta que solo quedaba el pequeño Feliciano. Aldrich, con su nieto aun en sus brazos, fue el primero en acercarse hacia la cuna para ver él bebe, quien dejó de moverse para mirar al extraño y curioso hombre mirándolo completamente. El rey se quedó observándolo fijamente por un largo tiempo, sin siquiera ofrecerle una sonrisa, una mano o siquiera un ataque de cosquillas como los demás lo habían hecho al conocerlo. El joven príncipe tenía la misma reacción, mirándolo completamente indiferente, buscando algo más interesante para entretenerse.

  
“Pensé que habías dicho que era un niño”

  
“Bueno, lo es” Augusto se sintió casi insultado que haya dudado sobre eso.  
Aldrich arqueó una ceja, pero decidió no seguir hablando del tema

  
“Se parece mucho a tu hija” eso llamó la atención de Renata, quien sonrió y se inclinó ante el rey de nuevo

  
El silencio continuó, el rey siguió mirando, sin decir ninguna palabra, pero con una mirada analizante. Todas las personas presentes esperaban nuevos cumplidos o incluso insultos, pero nada de eso llego.

  
“Louis!” llamó y la reina se acercó a la cuna luego de una corta charla con Renata y Vicenzo.

  
Bajo su mirada hacia él bebe con los mismos ojos desinteresados, pero era menos intimidante que los otros dos hombres. Puso a Feliciano a sonreír y reír, con sus manitas incluso extendiéndose a ella como pidiendo que lo tocase o incluso que lo cargase. Louis no pudo contener su mirada seria por más tiempo. Sonrió de vuelta al bebe e incluso agarro sus pequeñas manitos, haciendo sonreír al bebe por la suavidad y la pequeña muestra de afecto.

  
“que encanto” finalmente un cumplido de parte de los Beilschmidt, de la reina nada menos.  
Un suspiro de alivio se dejó oír en toda la habitación

  
Las cosas se calmaron y el salón continuo con su anterior celebración, incluso los Beilschmidt se unieron al baile, hablando y bebiendo.  
La reina había tomado cierto gusto por la joven reina, cargándolo e incluso dándole una bendición especial usando magia, deseándole una feliz y larga vida. Deseando pasar el tiempo con los demás Vargas, dejo al bebe de nuevo en su cuna, dejándolo solo por un momento mientras los demás invitados estaban distraídos con la compañía de los demás y con todo lo que el festín ofrecía.  
Solo un invitado parecía lo suficientemente intrigado para acercarse de nuevo a la cuna, el pequeño príncipe de un año, Ludwig, quien aún no entendía porque ese bebe merecía tanta atención. Espero poder quedarse lo suficiente para saber la razón, mirando al bebe, quien sonreía y trataba de llamar su atención como ningún otro. Ludwig no se atrevía no se atrevía a tocarlo, queriendo probar que él no caería en cualquier encanto que el bebé pudiese tener para atraer la atención de todos los adultos presentes. Aun así, Feliciano continúo riendo y sonriéndole, esperando que eso hiciera que el propio príncipe sonriese. Ludwig apoyo su cabeza al filo de la cuna, empezando a sentirse cansado y esperando poder ser cargado por su madre o su abuela. Pensó que sería una mejor idea correr hacia ellas que siguiendo esperando que algo interesante viniese del bebe.

Y de pronto, llegó.

 

Lo único que hizo falta fue un simple toque en su brazo, agarrándolo firmemente en su lugar. Ludwig giro la vista hacia el bebe y quedo impactado por sus grandes ojos. Que parecían estar rogándoles para que se quedase, para que continuara haciéndole la compañía que buscaba. La sonrisa, el brillo y la necesidad en esos pequeños dedos, hicieron que Ludwig se acercara y entrelazase sus dedos con los de Feliciano, quien se movía entusiasmado al haber finalmente llamado la atención y sacado una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo.

  
Podríamos decir que todo empezó con ese pequeño toque.

 

Era importante para el rey y la reina tener una relación sólida desde el primer momento de conocerse, siendo bebes, niños, adolescentes, adultos o incluso después. Es por eso que los Beilschmidt continuaron con sus visitas por los siguientes meses, para que los dos futuros gobernantes pudiesen conocerse. Claro que ambos no podían hacer mucho siendo infantes, pero habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos para reconocerse o incluso llamarse entre ellos pos sus nombres para jugar mientras su vocabulario crecía. Su familiaridad hizo que su amistad empezase a crecer junto frente a los ojos de sus familias. Algunas veces en el palacio, Ludwig rogaba para poder ver a su amigo y que Feliciano llorase noches enteras si Ludwig no estaba. Estaba volviéndose bastante común que Ludwig se quedase una temporada en los terrenos de los Vargas, ya sea jugando en los campos, en la casa o quedándose despierten la noche por horas hablando o leyendo los libros que Feliciano tenía en su habitación, inmerso totalmente en las historias o las ilustraciones que ofrecían. La familia Vargas ya no se preocupaba de preparar la casa para su visita o de actuar formalmente. Él se había vuelto otro miembro más de la familia, causando los mismos destrozos que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver.

Era un bello día de primavera, el sol brillaba en un cielo casi despejado, todos los verdes campos estaban brillantes y las flores eran tan coloridas como los arcoíris que decoraban el cielo algunas veces. Era el ambiente perfecto para relajarse, tomar una siesta, leer un libro o disfrutar de un picnic. Pero con el constante ruido de metal atravesando los campos, no parecía la mejor opción.  
Feliciano asomo su cabeza en la cima desde la cima de una colina, escondido tras una pared, con una gran olla roja en su cabeza que delataba su posición fácilmente, pero este niño de apenas cuatro años no lo sabía, para él era su movimiento más estratégico, una victoria limpia para él y su compañero. Ludwig se asomó junto a él, localizando su objetivo cosechando algunos tomates de una gran plantación.

  
“tienes lista tu espada?” susurro Feliciano, haciendo que Ludwig levantase una escoba que habían tomado de la cocina.

  
“¿qué me dices de tu escudo?” pregunto esta vez Ludwig, y Feliciano alzo un viejo panel de espuma.

Estaban listos, soltando pequeñas risas mientras se paraban, bajando lentamente por la colina. Pero, aun así, las armaduras que habían conseguido hechas de sartenes y sogas seguía estrellándose entre ellas, causando suficiente ruido para delatarse. Afortunadamente, Antonio, el sirviente de diez años de edad, estaba lo suficientemente distraído con los tomates para percatarse de los pequeños soldados listos para atacar.

  
“Por la gloria!”

  
“por el honor y la riqueza!”

  
“Por los dioses!”

  
“Por corazones!” gritaron alternándose, para luego gritar y correr bajo la colina, haciendo suficiente ruido para captar la atención de Antonio, así como también de algunos jardineros que estaban trabajando tranquilamente.

Todos rodaron sus ojos cuando se dieron cuenta que eran tan solo el príncipe y el joven amo. Antonio, por el contrario, entro en pánico, soltando su canasta de tomates y buscando un lugar para esconderse antes de que pudiesen derribarlo. Felizmente para él, el impacto nunca sucedió, ya que los niños habían menospreciado el terreno aun fangoso por la lluvia que había caído en la provincia los días anteriores. El pie de Ludwig quedo atrapado en la tierra, atrayéndolo hacia el suelo hasta que aterrizo en un gran charco de lodo. Feliciano se tropezó de igual manera cayendo en el mismo charco. Su elegante ropaje blanco se había ensuciado completamente y los niños aun no lograban salir de donde estaban, avergonzándolos completamente como para poder pararse para mostrar sus sucios rostros a aquellos que presenciaron la escena. Muchos de los jardineros se reían, pero no hacían el menor intento por ir a ayudarlos, incluso Antonio seguía en shock, debatiéndose si debía correr o ayudar a los jóvenes amos.

  
Una sirvienta, que había estado buscando las ollas cantantes toda la mañana, presenció la escena y fue rápidamente a contarle los hechos a la Signora Vargas, quien detuvo su pequeña clase de cocina con Lovino para ver si su hijo y el Príncipe se encontraban heridos y tratar de reconfortarlos. Mientras se acercaba a los niños, asegurándose que ella misma no terminase cayendo en el lodo, vio que los niños no tenían nada más que ropa, cara y cabellos sucios. Se veían adorables tratando de salir y limpiarse todo el doblaje pudieses, sacándose sus "armaduras”, “escudos" y "armas" de paso. Renata río por lo bajo, ayudándolos a regresar al pasto sin importarle que su falda o manos se ensuciasen.

  
"¿Qué guerra se desató para que ustedes enviaran sus ejércitos?" Preguntó en tono juguetón mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, dejando ver que eso no sería un sermón.

  
"Estábamos castigando un crimen" trato de defenderse Ludwig

  
"Un crimen horrible que merece ser pagado con la vida, por su falta de respeto hacia los próximos rey y reina" esa declaración no sonaba nada amenazante viniendo de un niño de apenas 4 años.

  
Renata dirigió su mirada hacia Antonio, quien seguía petrificado en el mismo lugar, sin entender a que se referían los pequeños lords. No había hecho nada digno de la muerte.

  
" pero que pudo haber hecho el dulce Antonio?"

  
"Se comió todos los tomates de la cosecha de la semana pasada!" Acusó Feliciano, apuntando su improvisada espada hacia Antonio, esperando que con eso su madre entendiese y les dejase vengar la casa por la comida robada. Renata no podía creerlo.

  
"En serio lo hizo?" Hubo silencio mientras los dos niños lo pensaban detenidamente.

  
"No lo sabemos realmente" admitió Ludwig

  
"Pero Lovino nos dijo eso" trató de defenderse Feliciano, ya que su hermano mayor siempre decía la verdad.

  
Renata lanzó un suspiro molesto, pensando en el regaño que le daría a su hijo mayor después. Respiro suavemente tratando se calmarse, aún tenía que solucionar esto.

  
"Feliciano, caro mío, no fue Antonio quien lo hizo. Estaba igual de desilusionado cuando paso"

  
Ambos muchachos, desilusionados, dejaron caer sus armas; manchando aún más sus finas ropas, así como las de Renata.

  
"Entonces, ¿quién fue?" Preguntó Feliciano

  
"Lo atraparemos!" Proclamó Ludwig, cogiendo nuevamente su espada, preparándose a combatir un nuevo enemigo.

  
Renata los atrajo a ella, limpiando sus rostros lo mejor que podía con su delantal.

  
"¿Qué les parece si vamos a darles un baño y luego a comer unos deliciosos bocadillos? Yo misma lidiare con el culpable después.

 

 

Los niños no podían negarse cuando había bocadillos de por medio.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 

Los niños hacían pensar dos veces a Renata si era buena idea darles los dulces que esperaban en la cocina. Incluso sin ellos, los niños eran ya hiperactivos, corriendo por toda la casa.

Tan pronto como estuvieron bañados y con sus ropas de dormir puestas, estaban ya cubriéndolas con su nuevo sudor; corrían, extendían sus manos como si pudiesen volar y tocar el techo, trepaban sobre las mesas, muebles e incluso algunos jarrones por mera diversión.

 

“Niños, ¡cálmense! “Trataba de decirles Renata pero sus palabras eran simplemente un eco suave en los oídos de los niños, quienes continuaban sus aventuras por toda la casa.

 

Solo pararon cuando llegaron a la cocina, tomando asiento en una de las sillas altas que daban a la encimera. Les fue difícil debido a sus bajas estaturas y Vicenzo, quien se encontraba en la habitación bebiendo una taza de café y asegurándose que Lovino no se quemase mientras cocinaba, ayudó a los dos niños sobre las sillas, dándoles un plato de galletas y frutas que inmediatamente llevaron a la boca.

Renata llegó a la cocina agotada por haber tenido que correr tras ellos. Por lo menos ahora estaban comiendo tranquilamente excepto cuando trataban de hablar con la boca llena, donde migajas caían en el mostrador o en sus ropas recién puestas.

Renata lanzó un suspiro molesto, pero tomo asiento a su lado de todas formas, notando que las galletas que estaban comiendo eran recientemente horneadas y seguramente habían sido hechas por Lovino. Tomó una y asombro por el delicioso sabor.

 

“Están deliciosas, cariño” elogió a Lovino, quien sonrió en agradecimiento, yendo rápidamente a preparar otras.

 

“Lovino, por favor explícame por qué le dijiste a tu hermano que fue Antonio quien comió los tomates podridos “Decidió ir directo al grano, sospechando de Lovino mientras este se paralizaba en su sitio, dejando caer algunos ingredientes y recipientes que estaba acomodando en la mesa.

Su cara se ornó roja de vergüenza y rabia, sus ojos se humedecían mientras trataba de pensar en una buena excusa que su madre creyese.

 

“¡Porque lo hizo! ¡Yo lo vi! Tomó un saco  del armario de víveres la otra noche, ¡lo vi! ¡Juro que lo vi! “Saltó en el banquillo donde se encontraba para llegar al mostrador, esperando desesperadamente que sus padres le creyesen.

 

“¿y qué estabas haciendo despierto en la cocina a mitad de la noche espiando a Antonio? “Preguntó Vicenzo, con una sonrisa burlona mientras llevaba la taza que estaba tomando a sus labios.

 

“Por-porque, yo… uh… “Lovino temblaba y se sonrojaba, desviando la vista de todos ellos, quienes empezaban a formar las mismas sonrisas que Vicenzo.

 

“¡Porque lo amas! “Gritó Ludwig, terminando de comer una galleta.

 

“¡N- no! ¡No lo hago! “Lovino gritó, volviéndose aún más rojo.

 

“¡sí lo haces! Siempre estás mirándolo y te pones rojo cuando hablas con él “

 Feliciano defendió lo dicho por Ludwig

 

“¡Lo amas! Lo amas! Lo amas! “ambos niños empezaron a cantar, meciéndose en sus sillas mientras Renata y Vicenzo soltaban pequeñas risitas.

 

La expresión de Lovino fue cambiando a una de enojo, apretando fuertemente la cuchara de madera en una de sus manos. Renata sabía bien que esa no era una buena señal y se apresuró a calmar a los dos niños, dándoles más galletas para distraerlos.

 

“El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso Lovino, nunca debes negarlo de esa forma “le dijo, esperando que pudiese calmar sus repentino enojo.

 

Al parecer había funcionado, pero que se le veía fastidiado y sin ganas de hornear nada.

 

“Además, los tomates que viste tomar a Antonio esa noche estaban podridos y yo le pedí que los tirase” aclaró

 

“entonces, ¿quién los tomó? “ Lovino estaba curioso por saber

 

“Yo lo hice” de pronto entró su abuelo, sosteniendo dos grandes sacos llenos de uvas de la cosecha de ese día. Las puso en el suelo, estirándose y disfrutando del fresco aire de la casa luego de trabajar todo el día bajo el sol.

 

“¿Puedo preguntar con qué motivo? “Preguntó Renata, con una mirada similar a las que les daba a los niños cuando no se comportaban

 

“Para una encantadora jovencita en una cabaña cercana a nuestros terrenos” por supuesto, para una de sus muchos intereses románticos.

 

Renata rodó los ojos, estaba acostumbrada a que su padre hiciera ese tipo de cosas, resultando esta vez en un desastre con Ludwig, Feliciano y su venganza hacia Antonio.

 

“Y a cambio ella me dio la más exquisita vinagreta” señalo hacia un lugar en la alacena donde se encontraba. Renata se había estado preguntando de dónde había salido.

Augusto intentó tomar una galleta del plato de los niños, pero tanto Ludwig como Feliciano lo detuvieron sujetándolo del brazo.

 

“¿qué es esto? “Se preguntó Augusto, aun tratando de tomarla, incluso si tenía que levantar a ambos muchachos en el aire, mientras trata de llevársela a la boca.

 

“¡no! No puedes cogerla” gritó Feliciano.

 

“Eres quien se robó los tomates, no deberías tomar nuestras galletas” añadió Ludwig.

 

“¡oh, vamos! Fue solo un saco de tomates!

 

“¡No! “Aún se negaban.

 

“¿Pero qué clase de tiranía establecerán cuando sean rey y reina? “rió Augusto, atrapando finalmente la galleta en su boca, ignorando los gruñidos de los dos futuros monarcas.

 

Empezaron su ataque de pequeños golpes que no hacían nada a Augusto. Él solo reía, cargando fácilmente a ambos niños en sus brazos, dándoles vuelta y haciéndoles cosquillas o soplando en sus estómagos. Los niños no podían mantener su enojo por más tiempo y llenaron rápidamente la habitación con risas e incluso suplicas hacia Augusto para que continuase lanzándolos y haciéndoles volar por la cocina.

Jugó con los niños por el resto del día mientras Renata se quedaba con Lovino hasta que terminase de cocinar, haciendo cuatro horneadas para el final del día, muchos de los cuales fueron tomadas por Augusto, Ludwig y Feliciano; para la hora de la cena habían arruinado por completo su apetito.

 

Cuando la noche cayó completamente, era tiempo para los niños de dormir. Ludwig debía de partir de vuelta al castillo por la mañana.

Con las constantes visitas de Ludwig, tenía su propia cama en la habitación de Feliciano. De esa forma tendría un lugar donde descansar, lugar donde se dirigió cuando ambos fueron conducidos por Renata. Aún se encontraban enérgicos de tanto jugar con Nonno. Se encontraban inquietos en sus camas, saltando y comentando las cosas que hicieron ese día.

 

“Eso es fantástico, pero ahora es hora de ir a dormir” Renata trató de arroparlos, pero no era sencillo hacerlos dormir cuando tenían sus ojos bien abiertos y expectantes, como esperando que ella les presentase un nuevo juego.

Recogió algunos juguetes que se encontraban tirados y los coloco de vuelta en los armarios y estantes para luego voltearse y verlos riéndose entre ellos. Solían hacerlo cuando estaban tramando algo. Ella suspiro´, cogiendo dos muñecos de perros con los que solían dormir agarrados.

 

“Ludwig, tienes un largo viaje mañana, necesitas descansar. No dejes que Feliciano te mantenga despierto” le extendió el peluche de perro, acomodando un mechón rubio de su cabello fuera de su rostro, dándole un beso de buenas noches en la frente. Así de familiar se había vuelto la presencia de Ludwig en la casa.

“y Feliciano…” le dio de igual manera su peluche, pero sin darle su beso de buenas noches aun, mirándolo con una mirada de reproche.

 

Feliciano le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa encantadora, mejillas rosadas y grandes y brillantes ojos avellana. No podía soportarlo, se inclinó y lo tomo en sus brazos, dejando todos los besos que pudiese en su rostro. Feliciano rió y trato de acercarse más a su madre, abrazándola y disfrutando de la calidez que amaba de su madre. Se mantuvieron en un amoroso abrazo, meciendo a su hijo en sus brazos hasta que Feliciano estaba tan calmado que pensó se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Cuando lo colocó suavemente en su almohada, arropándolo con las sabanas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, decepcionándola por estar perdiendo su toque. Se inclinó  para plantarle un beso en la frente, mirándolo fijamente y pellizcándole suavemente su nariz.

 

“duerme” le ordenó, “y no mantengas despierto a Ludwig, mio caro”

 

Se paró y dirigió a la puerta, mirando por última vez para cerciorarse que ambos se encontrasen quietos.

 

“Gute Nacht, Ludwig” le deseó

 

“Gute Nacht, Signora Vargas” le respondió cansado. Bostezando y acomodándose en sus almohadas, cubriéndose con sus sabanas,

 

“Buona Notte, Feliciano, Ti amo”

 

“Ti amo cosi tanto mama” y al igual que Ludwig, Feliciano cerró sus ojos y abrazó su almohada.

 

Confiada en que ambos permanecerían así, Renata cerró suavemente la puerta para no despertarlos. Al instante Feliciano abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando las luces que se colaban a través de la puerta. Una vez que se apagaron y los pasos de su madre desaparecieron por los pasillos, dio un pequeño silbido. Ludwig se levantó instantáneamente, sentándose y tirando las sabanas fuera de él. Feliciano tomo un libro que escondía debajo de su almohada, parándose y uniéndose a Ludwig en su cama.

 

“¿qué obtuviste? “Preguntó

 

“Se trata de frutas” Feliciano encontró rápidamente un sitio al costado de Ludwig, abriendo el libro para que ambos pudiesen verlo.

 

“Frutas?”

“Frutas del reino de Tréboles”

 

“oh!”

 

Tréboles era el reino más misterioso de los cuatro. Era el más grande y con mucho terreno aun sin explorar. Siempre despertaba el interés de niños como Ludwig o Feliciano, que solían imaginar o incluso crear qué clase de criaturas podrían estar en esos bosques y altas montañas. Ese simple libro que Augusto tenía en la biblioteca podría mostrarles algo más sobre este, una lista de frutas que ninguno de los dos habían visto jamás, algunas maravillosas y otras… perturbadoras.

 

“eww…” Comentó Feliciano, señalando una fruta color verde pastel con largas y repugnantes semillas cubriéndola. Parecía estar goteando una masa viscosa que estaba a punto de caer de una rama que lo sostenía.

 

“ te comerías eso? “ Feliciano le preguntó

 

“Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca “para probar su punto, Ludwig negaba frenéticamente su cabeza.

 

“ yo sí! “ Feliciano dijo, orgulloso de la osadía que mostraba ante Ludwig.

 

En lugar de halagos, solo recibió una miraba de desagrado por parte de Ludwig “Tu comerías lo que sea Feliciano” rodó sus ojos y volteó la página, esperando encontrar algo mucho más bonito que lo que sea que acababan de ver.

Y allí estaba, parecido al limón o a cualquier futa critica verde. Pasaron gran parte de la noche ojeando el libro, nunca cansándose. Renta fue a despertarlos a la mañana siguiente, solo para encontrarlos profundamente dormidos, acurrucados en la cama de Ludwig, con el libro sobre ellos como prueba de lo que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche. Renata no sabía si estar molesta o si sonreír ante el dulce abrazo que tenían entre ellos.

 

 

Un tío de Ludwig iba a casarse, y había escogido la provincia italiana como locación para la boda. Muchas familias habían recibido una invitación para asistir, así como la familia de Feliciano, quien estaba obligada a hacerlo. Habían escogido una vieja iglesia en un pueblo cerca de los terrenos de los Vargas, y estos habían ofrecido a la pareja sus campos para la recepción luego de la boda. Feliciano había visto las preparaciones con curiosidad, viendo como acomodaban mesas, sillas, telas, cristales, flores, piedras e incluso comida para hacer una escena refinada. Esta sería la primera boda a la que asistiría y no podía esperar para verlo frente a sus ojos.

A pesar de su deseo, Ludwig, como uno de los sobrinos de la pareja, asistió al evento; y cuando el príncipe y el joven Vargas se juntaban, no se podía esperar calma o concentración. Durante toda la ceremonia podían escuchare las risillas de los muchachos, haciéndose muecas, jugando con sus manos o haciendo varios comentarios, ocasionando que sus familias los callasen en varias ocasiones. Esperando que permitieran que la ceremonia continuase tranquilamente, los dejaron correr por el segundo piso de la iglesia, con una perfecta vista hacia el altar, donde el padre continuaba su sermón y la pareja se encontraba frente a ellos, diciendo sus votos de compromiso.

Ludwig y Feliciano no prestaron atención a la ceremonia, les parecía demasiado aburrido, preferían entretenerse ellos mismos con cualquier cosa que encontrasen el piso. Pero el inicio de una melodía llamo su atención. Una canción que empezó con el sonido suave del piano, la solitaria melodía que llenó el sitio con una sensación de calma, incluyendo a los dos niños de cinco años, quienes no se habían sentado en toda la ceremonia. Violines y flautas se unieron tras una imperceptible señal, empezando realmente la canción, una melodía relajante y mágica, como la nana de una caja musical, algo realmente acorde al silencio de una iglesia, pero de igual manera tan íntima para la pareja que e convertía en una. La melodía empezó a desaparecer, dejando la iglesia inmersa otra vez en un silencio sepulcral, todos mirando al novio, esperando.

 

“Un largo viaje trazare, pasando nuestro reino

Sin miedo a caer jamás, perderme yo no temo

Con gran honor enfrentare, misterios que aparezcan

Si aceptas ser mía, mi reina”

 

El novio empezó a cantar, dedicándoselo a la novia, lo suficientemente alto para que todos los que estuviesen presentes pudiesen oírlo. La novia sonrió ampliamente. Ludwig y Feliciano, ambos hipnotizados por la música, se acercaron al barandal.

 

“Ni ardiente sol, ni frio atroz podrán parar mi viaje

Y aun con trueno o tempestad, mi fuerza nunca falla

Si me prometes corazón

Amarme por la eternidad”

 

Ludwig y Feliciano eran aún muy pequeños y no podían inclinarse lo suficiente para ver los el balcón. Se empinaron y miraron por los espacios del barandal, mirando hacia el primer piso, con sus manos abrazando cada uno un poste del balcón. Aferrándose firmemente para no caerse por estar tan distraídos con la melodía

 

“Mi sol, mi luz, mi ser, mi amor

Me asombran tus palabras

Tan largo viaje no hay que hacer

Solo deseo tus besos”

 

Era el turno de la novia de cantar, girándose por completo hacia el novio, dejando su posición mirando al frente hacia el altar y el cura. Era una señal de que se estaba dedicando por completo a la canción, como si estuviera dedicando a sus votos y su futuro esposo.

 

“Riquezas yo te encontrare

Canciones te dedicare

Te cuidare de todo mal

Si tú siempre me acompañas “

 

El novio volvió a cantarle, tomando su mano en un amoroso agarre, acercándose el uno al otro. Todos los presentes podían ver que la canción quería hacerlos abrazarse y besarse mucho antes que el cura les indicase, y tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad por parte de los novios para no hacerlo en ese momento.

 

“Riquezas y oro para qué

Canciones no me importan más

Tu mano solo sostener

Y hallarme entre tus brazos”

 

Contestó la novia y, para la sorpresa de Feliciano, Ludwig había continuado la canción en silencio, junto con la novia.

 

“Traeme tu amor y tu lealtad, tus roces y tus besos

De tu pasión y tu querer, tú esperanza y derrota igual

Tu fuerza y tu debilidad

Que las guardo aquí en mi alma”

 

Feliciano lo miró, pensando que tal vez sabía la canción. Pero Ludwig parecía igual de curioso y perdido que él, realmente estaba escuchándola por primera vez.

 

“Un largo viaje trazaré, pasando nuestro reino

Sin miedo a caer jamás, perderme yo no temo

Con gran honor enfrentare, misterios que aparezcan

Si aceptas ser mío, mi rey”

 

Feliciano se unió en la última estrofa, sorprendiéndose de haberla cantado sin vacilar. La melodía y la letra venían de una parte profunda en su alma que buscaba ser libre a través de ella. Ludwig lo miró con la misma expresión que él le había dado hace unos momentos.

“Siento como si hubiera escuchado esta canción antes” admitió Ludwig, sintiéndose un tanto asustado de saberse la letra de la nada.

 

Pero el miedo no duró mucho, de vuelta en la casa de los Vargas, la fiesta continuó. Los muchachos corrían por los campos, repitiendo la canción una y otra vez. Jugaban e incluso bailaban en su propio ritmo, riendo. Muchos de los que se encontraban cerca de ellos se unían a ellos, bailando, sonriendo ante el hecho que sus futuros rey y reina estuviesen ya cantando su canción. Era un comentario que había llamado la atención de ambos niños, así que cuando la cena fue servida, Feliciano no perdió el tiempo y decidió preguntarle a su madre.

 

“La canción se llama ´Acepta ser mío´, fue compuesto por uno de tus ancestros, cariño” Le respondió, tomando una servilleta para limpiarle una mancha en su mejilla.

 

“Rómulo compuso la canción para su amada reina el día de su boda, y desde entonces ha sido cantada por los reyes y reinas. Es una hermosa canción, ¿no es así? Es por eso que muchas parejas la usan como sus votos”

 

“¿Entonces opa y oma conocen la canción? “Preguntó Ludwig

 

“Ja” Monika, la madre de Ludwig señaló hacia el rey y la reina, los abuelos de Ludwig, quienes tenían una mesa para ellos solos.

A pesar de tener bastantes opciones de comida, no comieron casi nada, tan solo tomaban pequeños bocados de rato en rato, distraídos en su conversación.

 

“Los vi murmurándola durante la ceremonia “Gilbert, el hermano mayor de Ludwig, comentó. Sosteniendo una mano en su boca para no reír tan alto.

 

Ludwig no entendía porque era tan gracioso. En su corta vida, sus abuelos siempre habían sido muy unidos, sus esfuerzos conjuntos resultando en un próspero reino. No mostraban su amor de manera publica como Augusto lo había hecho con su difunta esposa, Helena, o como Renata y Vicenzo, o incluso sus propios padres. Su amor era solo mostrado entre ellos, en su privacidad y en momentos íntimos donde podían enfocarse enteramente en sus promesas y emociones.

 

Esa noche, Ludwig había podido ver un poco de eso.

Los invitados se habían ido y lo único que quedaba era la decoración que debían de quitar la mañana siguiente, cuando la pareja estaría ya de camino a su luna de miel. Era tarde para que el rey o la reina estuvieran despiertos, solos en la tenue luz de algunas velas que aún se mantenían encendidas sobre la mesa, brillando como si la fiesta aun siguiese.

Tampoco era una hora para que Ludwig o Feliciano estuvieran despiertos, pero ellos querían tomar los restos de comida, que pusieron en una canasta, dirigiéndose a uno de los salones con vista al patio. Comieron frutas, pequeños trozos de pastel, pedazos de pollo y por supuesto, cualquier tipo de pasta que Feliciano hubiese podido encontrar. Habían estado bastante distraídos en su bocadillo de medianoche para percatarse de la presencia del rey y la reina. Solo lo hicieron cuando se volvió evidente al pararse estos dos, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la casa, se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Hablaron, sin que los niños pudiesen escuchar palabra alguna, acercándose más a la ventana, curiosos de lo que la pareja haría.

Tomaron una posición típica de un vals y luego de mirarse entre ellos, el rey esbozo una rara sonrisa. Una melodía empezó, y Ludwig y Feliciano no tuvieron que escucharla dos veces para saber de cual se trataba.

 

“Un largo viaje trazare, pasando nuestro reino

Sin miedo a caer jamás, perderme yo no temo

Con gran honor enfrentare, misterios que aparezcan

Si aceptas ser mía, mi reina”

 

Ludwig comenzó a cantar despacio, casi como un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser una melodía con la que el rey y la reina pudiesen bailar.

 

“Ni ardiente sol, ni frio atroz podrán parar mi viaje

Y aun con trueno o tempestad, mi fuerza nunca falla

Si me prometes corazón

Amarme por la eternidad”

 

Continuaron danzando, notando como sus labios coincidían con los movimientos de su abuelo, girando a su esposa por la habitación, ambos disfrutando como ningún otro.

 

“Mi sol, mi luz, mi ser, mi amor

Me asombran tus palabras

Tan largo viaje no hay que hacer

Solo deseo tus besos”

 

Al ser la parte de la reina, Feliciano empezó a cantar en el mismo tono suave que Ludwig había usado. Ludwig debía de admitir que la voz de Feliciano hacia la canción aún más hermosa. Tenía una voz que al cantar podía darle un aire vivo a cualquier cosa.

 

Tras el último verso, Feliciano soltó una risilla y miró a Ludwig, ofreciéndole su mano. Ludwig no entendía el por qué, le tomó una mirada rápida a la danza que ocurría debajo de ellos para entender lo que Feliciano quería. Se ruborizó, nervioso, inquieto e incluso tartamudeando. No sabía cómo bailar, y había visto a Feliciano bailar varias veces con Augusto; sabía que solo haría el ridículo, pero al ser su turno de cantar otra vez se vio forzado a tomar la mano de su pareja y acomodarse como vio a sus abuelos hacerlo. Este era Feliciano, su mejor amigo y su futuro compañero para gobernar el reino. Podía confiar en él, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

 

“Riquezas yo te encontrare

Canciones te dedicare

Te cuidare de todo mal

Si tú siempre me acompañas “

 

Y entonces empezaron, utilizando el espacio del salón para su danza. Junto con la canción, llenaron la habitación con sus risas, con su energía infantil que por momentos causaban tropiezos en el baile. Pero no importaba, después de todo, tan solo estaban aprendiendo. Feliciano, a pesar de lo poco que sabía, término equivocándose varias veces, al igual que Ludwig.

 

Muchas veces tropezaron, pero con la ayuda del otro se volvían a parar y continuaban su danza hasta que la canción terminó. Al final terminaron con Ludwig sosteniendo al Feliciano por la cintura y este apoyado en el pecho de Ludwig. Rieron, pero una vez que sus ojos se encontraron, el silencio inundó la sala y se dieron cuenta de que tan cerca estaban uno del otro. Ludwig se inclinó haca Feliciano y volvieron a reír, disfrutando de la comodidad y la confianza entre ellos. Cualquier cosa que había pasado mientras se miraban se había esfumado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí esta el segundo capítulo! espero lo hayan disfrutado y lamento la demora, tuve unas dudas con la traducción de la cancion. La autora original se basó en la letra de " en las danzas y los sueños" de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 asi que quería que se note tanto esa referencia como a su letra. Sé que esta canción sera importante en la historia así que tuve cuidado en que saliese bien y a la autora de gustó. De todas formas les dejo aqui abajo la letra original. Gracias por leer.
> 
> “I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
> Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
> In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
> If you accept to be mine, my Queen.”
> 
> “No heat, no cold, will stop me of my search  
> No sun, no rain to go against my strength   
> Just promise me your hand   
> And love me in our eternity.”
> 
> “My sun, my moon, my land, my love   
> I know it’s a journey you will overcome   
> But I don’t need you to go so far   
> I want you here to kiss me.”
> 
> “Would you want all the gold I will find for you?  
> Would you like the songs I will bring from afar for you?   
> Would you accept me as your shield?  
> And would you want me always by your side?”
> 
> “I don’t want any of the riches you will bring  
> I don’t care for any of the songs  
> I only want you to hold   
> I only want your arms around me.”
> 
> “Bring me your love, your kisses, your loyalty,   
> Your passion, your hope, your defeat,  
> Your promise, your weakness, your strength,  
> I will keep it all in my heart.”
> 
> “I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
> Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
> In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
> If you accept to be mine, my King.”


End file.
